figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meryl Davis / Charlie White
/ |languages = English / English|coach = Marina Zueva, Oleg Epstein, Johnny Johns|former_coaches = Igor Shpilband, Seth Chafetz|club = Arctic FSC / Detroit SC|height = 160 cm (5' 3") / 175 cm (5' 9")|gender = Female / Male|eye_color = Hazel / Gray|ethnicity = Canadian, English, German, Irish, Scottish / English|sd = 78.89 - 2014 Winter Olympic Games|fd = 116.63 - 2014 Winter Olympic Games|home_town = Plymouth, Michigan / Ann Arbor, Michigan|locations_of_training = Canton, Michigan|year_began_skating = |country_represented = USA |place_of_birth = Royal Oak, Michigan / Royal Oak, Michigan|began_skating = 1992 (Age 5) / 1992 (Age 5)|choreographer = Marina Zueva|former_choreographer = Igor Shpilband}}Meryl Davis '''(born January 1, 1987) and Charlie White (born October 24, 1987) are an American ice dancing team that bonded in 1997 or 1998. Together, they are the 2014 Winter Olympic champions, two-time World champions (2011 & 2013), the 2010 Winter Olympic silver medalists, two-time World silver medalists (2010 & 2012), five-time Grand Prix Final champions (2009-10, 2010-11, 2011-12, 2012-13, & 2013-14), three-time Four Continents champions (2009, 2011, & 2013), and six-time U.S. national champions. Personal Life Meryl Davis Davis' hobbies include cooking and reading. Charlie White White's hobbies include reading, biking, kayaking, and playing video games. Seasonal ISU Bests '''2013-14 SD: 78.89 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games '''FD: 116.63 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games '''2012-13 SD: 77.12 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 112.68 '- 2013 Four Continents Championships '''2011-12 SD: 76.17 '- 2011-12 Grand Prix Final '''FD: 112.38 '- 2011-12 Grand Prix Final '''2010-11 SD: 73.76 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 111.51 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 CD: 43.25 '- 2010 World Figure Skating Championships '''OD: 69.29 '- 2010 World Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 110.49 '- 2010 World Figure Skating Championships '''2008-09 CD: 37.73 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''OD: 62.60 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 100.03 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 CD: 37.34 '- 2008 Four Continents Championships '''OD: 61.93 '- 2008 Four Continents Championships 'FD: 100.16 '- 2008 Four Continents Championships '''2006-07 CD: 33.68 '- 2007 Four Continents Championships '''OD: 55.82 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 92.17 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships '''2005-06 CD: 33.50 '- 2005 JGP Bulgaria '''OD: 55.34 '- 2005 JGP Andorra 'FD: 82.62 '- 2005 JGP Andorra '''2004-05 'CD: 34.40 '- 2004 JGP Romania 'OD: 52.12 '- 2004 JGP Romania 'FD: 78.20 '- 2004 JGP Serbia & Montenegro Programs Exhibitions Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Facebook: merylandcharlie Official Site: http://www.meryl-charlie.com Meryl Davis Instagram: meryledavis Twitter: @Meryl_Davis Vine: Meryl Davis Charlie White Instagram: charlieawhite Twitter: @CharlieaWhite Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meryl_Davis https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_White_(figure_skater) https://www.statsonice.com/skaterteam/Meryl/Davis/Charlie/White/ http://web.icenetwork.com/skaters/team/davis_white Category:Figure Skaters Category:Seniors Category:American skaters Category:Ice Dancers Category:Hiatus Category:Olympians Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Olympic Champions Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Champions Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Champions Category:Senior National Champions Category:Junior Worlds Medalists Category:Junior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:January Births Category:October Births Category:Igor Shpilband Category:Detroit SC Category:Arctic FSC Category:Marina Zueva Category:Oleg Epstein Category:Junior National Champions Category:Former World Record Holders Category:Figure skaters of German descent Category:Figure skaters of British descent Category:Figure skaters of Irish descent Category:Figure skaters of Canadian descent Category:Figure skaters of Scottish descent Category:Johnny Johns Category:Four Continents Medalists Category:Four Continents Champions Category:Seth Chafetz